


Keep It Together

by EonAO3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Howling Commandos - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, Drama, Emotions, Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random thought inspired by <a href="http://kissedbifire.tumblr.com/post/111226225208/rewatching-the-first-avenger">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought inspired by [this post](http://kissedbifire.tumblr.com/post/111226225208/rewatching-the-first-avenger)

He ran. He tried. It was more of a scramble, boots slipping and feet sliding, the icy metal of the train car roof indifferent or willfully disobedient to his plight.

The gentle rock of the cars returned after the knee buckling violence of the blast. Car gutted open behind him, the wall peeled back in a gaping wound. And clinging, reaching, for dear life was Bucky Barnes.

The outstretched glove, the salvation, too far to find. The rail, the hope, failing under fracture and weight. The sound, the audible expression of true fear and helplessness, a painful howl and swallowed by the wind. The Sergeant was gone.

He tripped forward. His shoulders falling over the gap in the cars, his hand barely finding a hold to lower himself down, he stumbled into the car. The air, stinging with cold, whistled through the car, muting the sound of his frantic heart and heavy breathing.

_Wrong. Wrong. How had it gone so wrong? Jesus Christ. What happened?_

The Captain, wide eyed and frozen, hands curled tight around the rail of the gutted wall and head pressed into the backs of his hands, was still there.

“Captain. Cap, you have to come inside.”

The heaving shoulders and clenched fists.

“Captain Rogers, we have to go. We have to finish the mission.”

The twisted face and red, dilated eyes.

“Sir! You have to come inside!”

He stepped forward, holding out a hand he couldn’t will not to shake.

“Captain! …Steve! -take my hand. We have to go. ….He’s gone, Sir.”

The gloved hand hesitates, coming back slowly, letting him take control. All of its strength had fallen from the train. The nausea in his gut quelled by the tightened muscles it took to pull the Captain to safety.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 _God dammit_.

“We have to go.”

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

Relief.

A nod, hazy and weak, that understood and was finding its resolve again.

He picked up the shield, resting it into the palm of its master.

A nod, angry and hard, finding the orders and steeling for battle.

He followed the Captain forward again.


End file.
